Many web pages contain a large number of embedded objects. For example, a photo album page in a social networking or photo sharing site can have dozens (if not hundreds) of photos, comments about the photo album from other users, and sidebar items like friends suggestion, links to other photo albums and advertisements.
When a user views a web page with a large number of embedded objects in the web page, the web browser displays only the embedded objects in the top portion of the web page. The embedded objects in the rest of the web page are fully displayed only when the user scrolls down the web page. Some web sites have modified the web page to detect scrolling and display the embedded objects when the user scrolls. This improves the speed of rendering the web page and the user's experience with the web page, as the embedded objects are not rendered unless the user scrolls down to view them. However, the scroll bar of the web browser does not accurately reflect the full length of the web page as the scroll bar only accounts for the portion of the web page that is fully rendered at any given time. That is, as the newly retrieved objects are embedded in the page, the overall size of the web page changes, which causes the size and location of either or both of the horizontal and vertical scroll bars to change.